In a flat display device such as a liquid crystal display device, a front panel is fixed to the front surface of a main body case, and a flat display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel is fixed to the back side of the front panel. As disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, the front panel is provided, at its back side, with a support mechanism for holding the flat display panel FIGS. 5 and 6 show a typical fixing structure for mounting a flat display panel on a front panel. FIG. 5 is a view, taken from rear, of a front panel 91 which supports and fixes a flat display panel 92. FIG. 6 is a sectional view taken along lines VI-VI in FIG. 5.
As shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, the flat display panel 92 is fixed to the front panel 91 by six support mechanisms X, with the panel's front surface effective display area exposed to an opening 91a of the front panel 91. The six support mechanisms X are capable of pressing the rectangular flat display panel 92 to the front panel 91 along a margin 92a and determining the planary position of the panel. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 6, each of the support mechanisms X has a hook 95 on its tip, and an elastically deformable support member 94 which extends integrally from the back side of the front panel 91. The hook 95 is formed at a position so as to be higher, as in FIG. 6, by the amount of thickness of the flat display panel 92, than a top 91c of a rib 91b which stands on the back of the front panel 91 along the opening 91a. The inward surface of the support member 94 makes contact with the margin 92a of the flat display panel 92, and determines the planar position of the flat display panel 92. When the flat display panel 92 is pressed onto the back of the front panel 91 at a relative alignment position in relation with the front panel 91, the margin 92a of the flat display panel 92 presses the slanted surface of the hook 95 and bends the support member 94 outward, allowing the front surface of the flat display panel 92 to make contact with the top 91c of the rib 91b, whereupon the support member 94 makes an elastic return, bringing the hook 95 into engagement with the back surface of the margin 92a of the flat display panel 92 while the inner surface of the support member 94 makes elastic contact with the margin 92a of the flat display panel 92. As a result, the flat display panel 92 is supported and fixed on the back of the front panel 91, at a predetermined planar position.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-98510